Beauty isn't everything
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: Molly is so excited to go to a Barbie convention, but instead of taking her Barbie, she accidentally takes Jessie instead. Will the fierce hardcore cowgirl handle things like high heels, makeup, and the dreaded color of pink?
1. The Convention

***Hey guys, so this story is actually a request I'd said I do from user Jblaser. It was an interesting pitch and I hope I can do right by the idea. Enjoy and Merry Christmas eve!**

"It's here, it's here!" Six year old Molly Davis screamed. "I'm going to the Barbie convention today!"

"Yuck, can she scream about it any louder?" Potato Head asked, pulling his ears out.

"Leave her alone, Potato Head, the girls excited." Bo said.

"I'm with the spud. Hamm said. Why do little girls get so obsessed over Barbie dolls?"

"Just what is so wrong with Barbie dolls?" Barbie asked defensively.

"Nothing, they are just a tad bit annoying."

"Annoying? You were flirting with Tour Guide Barbie when we went to rescue Woody, Hamm, or did you forget about that?" Slinky said.

"Okay that was different!"

"Knock it off, you guys! Woody said. Hamm, apologize to Barbie. Potato Head, take back what you said about Molly."

"Alright, I take it back." Potato Head said.

"Yeah and I'm sorry. Most Barbie's are not annoying." Hamm said. Barbie smiled.

"Hey he shouldn't apologize for that. Jessie said. Barbie's are annoying. All they talk about are high heels, makeup and clothes. It's all girly and pink and just yuck!"

"And how would you know this?" Barbie asked.

"My old owner had Barbie's growing up. She got into fashion, makeup, all of that gross stuff. She eventually grew out of it, but still, it was not a pretty phase. I definitely would not want to go through that again."

"Oh but I think you should. You should try it, Jessie. You might actually come to like it. Why it may actually break that hardcore exterior you have."

"I like my exterior just the way it is, thank you very much." She began to walk away when they heard Mom yell from downstairs.

"Molly, come on honey, we have to get on the road!" Mom cried.

"Let me just get my bag and my Barbie!" Molly yelled. The toys dropped to the floor while others, including Barbie, rushed to find a hiding spot. The little girl ran into her brother's room and found Jessie lying in the center of the room. "Ugh, Andy, quit stealing my toys!" Placing the cowgirl in her bag, she rushed out to her mom's car.

"No! Jessie!" Buzz shouted, getting up.

"We have to follow them!" Woody cried. They got to the window just as the car drove away. "Dang it, now what do we do?"

"Oh calm down, Woody. Barbie said. This will actually be good for Jessie. You'll see. When she comes back, you won't even recognize her."

"But we want to recognize her, Barbie."

"Trust me, she'll be fine. In fact, she may come to like it."


	2. Makeover Madness

***Posting two chapters because I won't be posting much due to the holidays.***

"This is so not good!" Jessie whispered from inside the bag. The car parked outside the convention center and Molly grabbed her bag. Once they got inside, Jessie opened the bag a crack and gasped. "Oh sweet sassafras, this is worse than I ever imagined! Everything is pink!" And was she ever right. The whole convention floor was painted floor to ceiling in pink. Barbie's theme song was playing over the speakers, and every inch of the floor was covered with little girls fawning over blonde haired dolls. Jessie was disgusted by it, every single bit of it. Suddenly she felt the bag being set down and heard Molly run off. Taking a look outside the bag, she saw that she was placed among other backpacks.

"Okay, no humans around. It's time for this cowgirl to get out of this nightmare!" Jessie said, getting out of the bag. She went to make a break for the main floor when someone shouted at her.

"Hey, just where do you think you're going, Missy?" Jessie turned and saw a dozen Barbie's staring at her.

"Well howdy, I'm Jessie, and I was actually…" Jessie started to say.

"Hey, what kind of barbie are you?" A gymnastics barbie said.

"Actually I'm not..."

"She doesn't look like any barbie I've seen before." A mermaid barbie said.

"That's actually because I'm..."

"Maybe she's a defect Barbie!" A travel barbie cried.

"Yes, I'm...wait what?"

"A defect. A badly made Barbie. A doctor barbie said. That's okay, we know how to fix a bad Barbie."

"Oh no, dont tell me...please don't say..."

"Oh yes! A fashionista barbie cried. Girls, its makeover time!"

"Yay! Makeover!" Said five other girls.

"No, no! Stay back! Jessie said. I'm warning you!"

"Get her!" The girls ambushed her and sat her down on a tiny pink chair.

"I've got the hair!" One girl in a short pink dress said, starting to dye Jessie's hair.

"I'll do her makeup!" A girl in a jungle print dress said.

"I got the pink nail color!" Said a girl in a purple shirt and red skirt.

"Get off of me! Don't come near me with that stuff!" Jessie protested.

"Almost done, sweetie, just got to get you out of those horrid clothes." Said a girl in a rainbow tee. They stripped of her cowpoke attire, added accessories and finally, they were done.

"Alright, sugar, what do you think?" Said a fairy doll. Jessie turned to look in the mirror and froze. In an instant, the dolls had turned her into one of them. She was now wearing a pink summer dress with a white scarf, pink lipstick, light blue eyeshadow, mascara, even her nails were a baby pink. She wore pink sunglasses over her eyes, pinched pink high heels on her feet and a pink plastic handbag across her shoulder. And her hair. Instead of her red locks, blonde wavy ones sprouted out from the sun hat upon her head. Jessie couldn't speak, let alone breathe. When she could finally open her mouth, all that came out was a high pitched scream.

***Comments please!***


	3. Walking in Heels and Fashion shows

"What in the sam heck did you do to me?!" Jessie shouted.

"Rude much?" Said jungle print Barbie.

"We made you look fierce, girlfriend!" Rainbow tee said.

"Fierce? You turned me into...into...some plastic little spastic!" The barbies gasped. "I look ridiculous! This dress is showing off my shoulders, this hat is atrocious and these shoes! They are tight and too tall! I can't even walk in them!" She tried to take a step, but fell down onto her back.

"We can teach you!" Two girls said.

"Yeah, that part is easy. Come on, girly, on your feet!" Rainbow tee said. "Alright, it's all about balance. Take it one step at a time. First hold your arms out." Jessie spread out her arms. "Good, now, take one step." Jessie did, but wobbled a little. "That's okay, try another step, but instead of looking at your feet, look straight ahead."

"Yeah, the key is to pretend you don't even have them on." Red shirt said.

"And pretend your a cloud, it helps!" Jungle Print dress said. Jessie sighed, closed her eyes and took a step forward. Then she took another, and another and soon she was walking back and forth.

"Hey! I've got it! I'm walking in heels!" Jessie said happily.

"There you go! Not so hard, now is it? Oh my doll, we haven't introduced ourselves!" Rainbow tee said. "I'm Teresa. This is Nikki and Summer." She waved a hand first to jungle print dress and then again at red shirt and white skirt.

"Nice to meet you girls. Listen I want to say I'm sorry for how I reacted. Jessie said. I'm just not really barbie material."

"Really, you seem to catch on really quick." Summer said.

"That's for sure! Your a natural." Nikki said.

"I don't know..." Jessie said.

"Listen Jessie, you've done the cowgirl bit all your life. Why not try something new? Teresa asked. You might actually like it."

"Yeah, Jessie, we can show you the ropes!" Summer cried.

"It's super fun! Please?" Jessie thought about it for only a split second for they heard the sound of footsteps running back to the room.

"Come on, Molly. Grab your doll. It's time for the fashion show!" Said a girl with brown hair. She grabbed Nikki, Teresa and Summer.

"I'm coming, Britney!" Molly said, grabbing Jessie. They went to another room where tons of play-sets were set up. One was a huge catwalk stage with other dolls, both male and female sitting on either side of it. Britney placed Summer on one end of the stage.

"First on the catwalk, Summer wearing a simple, yet adorable shirt and skirt ensemble. With red pumps to match, she is ready for the next shopping trip with her girls." The girl said.

"Next up is Barbie, all dressed up in her best pink summer dress. Molly said. She looks ready to hit the town and mingle with the fellas." She made Jessie blow a kiss to the crowd and then walked her back up the stage. They made the other two girls 'walk' the stage and then Britney cupped her ear.

"Well it sounds like the vote is in and it is a crowd favorite. She said. The winner of the fashion show goes to newcomer, and queen of clothes herself, barbie!" The girls cheered.

"Let's bring them over to the pool!" Molly said. Jessie's eyes widened. _Did she just say pool? _

***More activities await our favorite cowgirl. Will Jessie like them and start to have fun? We shall see!***


	4. Pool Parties and getting noticed

***No reviewed on this story yet. :( I hope you guys are liking this because I have another chapter for you!***

Molly and Britney played 'Pool Party' next and dressed their dolls up in bathing suits. Molly put Jessie in a red two piece with matching sunglasses. They made the doll 'swim' and play volleyball until one of their moms called them over for snack time.

"So Jessie, having fun yet?" Summer asked.

"Believe it or not, I actually am. The cowgirl said proudly. Though I do feel a bit exposed in this outfit."

"Yeah, but the boys really seem to like it. Here they come now!" Summer said, waving to one of them. "Hi boys!"

"Hey Summer! How's it hanging?" said a boy with sandy brown hair.

"Who's your friend?" said an African american male.

"Boys, meet our new friend Jessie. Teresa said. Jessie, this is Ken's brother Tommy and the other one is Curtis. Hey, where's Derek?" Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her around the waist.

"Looking for me, baby?" Derek said, kissing her cheek.

"Let go of me, you big goofball!" She laughed.

"Jessie. My, my. You are stunning." Curtis said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Oh. Um, thank you." She said, stunned.

"She's not just stunning, she's freaking gorgeous!" Tommy said, kissing her other hand.

"Oh boys, you are just too much!"

"Alright, alright. Leave the poor girl alone. Nikki said, shooing them away. Looks like someone's getting attention from the boys."

"That's for sure. That's never happened to me before." Jessie said.

"Never? They're aren't any men back home?" Summer asked.

"Oh of course there are. I'm only one of four female toys where I live. You see, I actually belong to Molly's brother Andy. He has a bunch of male toys, but none of them really pay me any attention. Well actually, that's not true. Two of them do, but one doesn't count cause he's my brother. The other is a really nice space ranger named Buzz."

"Hold up, are you talking about Buzz Lightyear? Nikki asked. Oo, I've seen those in the toy store. They are cute!"

"Yeah, he really is." Jessie sighed.

"Oo, I know that look! Teresa said, smiling. You have a crush on a space man!"

"Yeah, I guess I do. We became good friends, and I know he likes me, but I don't know if he likes me in that way."

"He will when he sees you looking like that."

"Oh no, Buzz never pays attention to what I wear."

"Oh girl please, he notices."

"But my brother Woody says Buzz doesn't care about the way I look."

"Honey, there is one thing you need to understand. Men always care about what you wear and how you look. Summer said They care about your outfit, your hair, the way you accessorize. If none of that is remotely perfect, then the man moves on. Plain and simple."

"Take it from us, Jess. Dress to amaze and I swear, when he sees you, your space ranger's mouth will drop to the floor!" Teresa said. She walked away with Derek in tow. Jessie thought long and hard about what the girls said. Later, when Molly and Britney played the last activity of the convention, 'Red Carpet', Jessie took a long look at herself in one of the doll mirrors. Molly had dressed her in a red floor length dress with rhinestones on the bodice and gave her black high heels to match with it. Back home, no one ever cared about her appearance nor did they ever comment on how she looked. Over the course of the day, she had transformed into someone else, and though she liked the change, she began to wonder if her friends would too. _I wonder if they would even recognize me. _As Molly said goodbye to her friend and placed her back in her backpack, Jessie thought that maybe this change could prove to be a good thing. _Maybe Buzz might finally notice me._


	5. Change isn't always a good thing

***Okay, so the main thing I'm trying to do with this story is an acceptance kind of thing. When Jessie returns to the room, the others are so blown away by her new appearance that they voice there opinions.***

Woody looked out the window, scanning the street. Buzz was beside him, doing the same thing. Andy was away at a friend's house spending the night.

"Oh where are they? Woody said. They've been gone all day!"

"I don' know. Buzz said. I'm beginning to think she's never coming back. Jessie or molly."

"Will you two quit worrying? Bo said coming over. I like that you guys care, but this is a bit excessive. You're acting like Jessie's going to come back a completely different person."

"What if she is? What do we do then?" Buzz asked.

"Nothing. You treat her the same way you did before."

"I'm just worried about her. Jessie's from the wild west, not some frivolous Barbie world. Woody said. I just want to make sure we're there to listen in case she needs to, I don't know, scream or complain."

"Oh my god, it's like being a Barbie is the worst thing in the world to you two." Barbie said, throwing her arms up in the air.

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Barbie. I'm saying Jessie is not a Barbie and hates the whole idea of fawning over clothes and all that girly stuff."

"Well she should considering she is a girl!"

"But she's not a girly girl. She's, she's well..."

"What Woody is trying to say, Babs, is that Jessie is a different type of girl. She's, oh what's the name for it, oh! A tomboy!"

"Yes! That's it. Thank you, darling."

"Pfft, you'll see. She'll be totally different, just wait!" Just as she said that, the family van pulled into the driveway.

"Hey, they're home!" Rex cried.

"Okay everyone, back into positions!" Woody yelled. Molly and her mom came into the house and mom put Molly to bed before going into her own room and closing the door. The gang gathered in the middle of the room.

"Mom's asleep!" Hamm whispered.

"Where's Jessie?" Mrs. Potato Head asked.

"Howdy guys!" A voice said, making them turn. Jessie stood in front of them, still dressed in the red dress. All the men opened their mouths in awe except for Woody.

"Whoa nelly." Slinky asked.

"Who is that vision in red?" Potato Head said. The Mrs. slapped him for that.

"Ha-ha, really funny, Potato Head." Jessie said.

"She knows my name!"

"Your married, spud head. Move aside for those of us who are single. Hello gorgeous."

"Okay, seriously guys, knock it off."

"Why is she getting all defensive? She doesn't even know us."

"Oh you nitwits! That's Jessie, you morons!" Woody yelled.

"JESSIE?!" They all shouted.

"Of course it's me! She spat. My own brother even knew it was me! Unbelievable!"

"Wow, Jess. You look amazing." Bo said, giving her a hug.

"Amazing doesn't even begin to describe how she looks. Hamm said. She looks hot!"

"Hamm!" Woody scolded.

"What? She does."

"You look better than you did before! Potato head said. It's a whole new you!"

"Ha! I told you!" Barbie cried.

"Not now, Barbie. And you need to shut it, Potato Head!" Woody yelled.

"Wait a minute, you guys really like this better then my old look?" Jessie asked the spud and pig. Both of them nodded. "Do you all of you like me better like this?" Slinky, Rex, and the rest of the men all spoke up and agreed. Jessie looked up at Buzz, who hadn't said a word since she came in. "What about you, Buzz? Do you like me better this way?"

"I, I, um, well, I..." Buzz said, lost for words. Jessie gasped softly and looked down.

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess it was a good thing I went with Molly then. Since you like new Jessie better, then I guess I can toss these old things." She held up her western clothes and cowgirl hat. Walking over to the trashcan, she threw them in, dusted off her hands and walked away.

***Like I said, this is an acceptance story, so Jessie is just accepting what the others have said about her. Will she accept her new look and keep it, or her mind by changed by a certain toy? Take a wild guess who it will be.***


	6. The Real You

***Fallenrose- I love your comment! It was too funny! I hated to write that chapter the way I did, but I had to have some bad reaction to Jessie's new look. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!* **

"Jess! Jessie, wait! Come back!" Woody called after her, but she had already walked away. He turned back to the others "What is wrong with you guys?!"

"What did we do?" Hamm asked.

"What, what did you do? What you just did with Jessie was by far the most disgusting and degrading thing I have seen!"

"We didn't degrade her. Potato Head said. We just told her we liked her better this way."

"That is the exact definition of degrading, spud head!" Bo screamed.

"You treated her poorly, all of you! You've never treated Bo or Mrs. Potato Head this way, so why would you think it's okay to treat Jessie this way?" Woody yelled. "All of you, especially Hamm and Potato Head, are going to apologize to her after she's had time to cool off, and if anyone says anything else to her, so help me, I'll..."

"Woody, honey, I think they got it. Let's go find Jessie." Bo said, grabbing his arm. They ran off to find the cowgirl. Buzz looked at them and waited till they were a few feet away before following them. He had to find her too to apologize for just standing there, like an idiot. Why didn't he say anything? He wanted to say something but it just wouldn't come out. The space ranger followed Woody and Bo downstairs to the living room window. He stood back a while to give them some space, but was still within earshot of what they were saying.

"Woody." Jessie was in his arms, sobbing. "They didn't even recognize me, none of them. Not even Buzz. I thought I looked good."

"You do, Jess. You look great. I think they were just surprised, that's all."

"Well they have a funny way of showing it."

"Don't let those idiots get you down, Jess. Bo said, rubbing her shoulder. Especially that pig and spud head."

"I just thought a little change would be nice. I didn't think I'd get this kind of reaction."

"They had no right to objectify you like that. Woody practically yelled at them for that. All of them will be apologizing to you once your ready."

"Woody?" The cowboy turned and saw Buzz motioning him to come over. He got up and walked over to his friend.

"Buzz, now's not a good time." Woody said.

"I know, I know, but, would it be alright if I had a moment with her?" The sheriff gave him a look. "Please Woody, I didn't say anything about her look and it hurt her. I need to make this right." Woody smiled.

"Alright." They walked back over to the girls and Bo left with Woody, which left Buzz standing in front of Jessie.

"Hey Jess." He said.

"Hi Buzz. Look if your here to apologize, you don't have to." Jessie said, not looking at him.

"Yes I do. I feel awful about what happened earlier, Jess. I should've said something when you asked me."

"Then why didn't you?"

"If I'm being honest, which I am, my first initial reaction was that I was shocked. But I was also ashamed of myself."

"Ashamed? Why would you feel ashamed?"

"Because when I looked at you, I didn't see you anymore. I saw an entirely different person, one that I didn't recognize. I want to see you, Jessie, the fun, energetic, free-spirited cowgirl that I first met."

"But those Barbie's at the convention made such a fuss about how a girl should act and look. I thought that's who I needed to be.

"All you need to be, Jessie, is yourself. You don't need to change who you are or what you look like to impress anyone. As long as you are happy with the way you look, than it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. Also, again I'm being honest here, I like you, the real you, just the way you are." Jessie smiled at him.

"Thank you, Buzz."

"Anytime." He gave her a smile back and started to get up, but then looked down at her. "For what it's worth, I think you look great in your new clothes and hair, but you look more beautiful in red hair, cow print and denim. Goodnight Jessie." Jessie felt her face get warm as he walked away. Smiling, she looked back at her reflection in the window. Taking a deep breath, she wiped the makeup off, took off the shoes, and jumped down onto the floor. She ran over to the trashcan and tossed the sunglasses, shoes, and scarf into the bin. Reaching in, she took out her old clothes, boots and hat. _No silly girls are going to me how to dress!_ She thought.

***A little bit of redemption and acceptance for Jessie. Take that Barbie's!***


	7. Who Says

***Last chapter for this one! Hope you all liked** **it!***

Woody looked in the bottom drawer of Andy's dresser, moving clothes aside. He huffed and rushed over to the toy chest, moving stuff around in there. Bo and Slinky saw him and looked at each other, confused.

"Woody, honey, what are you looking for?" Bo asked.

"I'm looking for Jessie. The cowboy said, jumping down. I went to check on her last night, but I couldn't find her anywhere."

"She'll turn up, Woody. She always does." Slinky said.

"I know, but I'm worried that she took off. I also want to know where Buzz is because he..." Just then Buzz walked into the room. Woody rushed at him, knocking him to the ground.

"What the, ow! Woody, what has gotten into you?"

"Where's Jessie? You were the last one to talk to her last nigh. What did you say to her?"

"Okay, you're being big brother here, I see that,and I will tell you, but you need to get off me before I punch you!" Woody got up and helped him up. "I told Jessie that though I liked her new look, I liked her previous look better. I like her just the way she is."

Woody looked at him and huffed.

"Okay. Sorry for pinning you. But that still doesn't solve where she is. Have you seen her since you two talked?"

"No. I left right after. I'll help you look."

"No need to get your britches in a twist, boys. I'm right here." Jessie said, walking into the room.

"Jessie!" They ran at her and hugged her. Woody pulled back and looked at her.

"Hey, you changed your clothes!"

"Yeah. After talking with you and Bo, and then talking to Buzz, I thought to myself, who cares about how I look? I like the way me the way I am, and there ain't no one who will make me change my mind again!"

"Good for you, Jess. Bo said. Was it hard getting the makeup off?"

"Oh heck yeah! That goop would not come off! The hair was easy, it was just a wig, but the eye shadow took forever!"

"I knew she wasn't going to like it." Barbie said. The cowgirl turned to her.

"Yes, you were right, Barbie. And you can tell your girlfriend's Teresa, Summer and Nicole that I will not be coming back. Fashion is not for this cowgirl." Barbie moved her hair aside and walked off.

"Umm, Jessie?" She turned and saw Hamm, Rex, Slinky and Potato Head walking towards her.

"Hamm and I wanted to apologize for what we said to you yesterday. Potato Head said. We didn't mean to objectify you like that."

"Yeah, we realized we we could've voiced our opinions better than we did. We're sorry." Hamm said.

"Thank you for the apology, fellas. Be warned, if I hear it again, I'll come after you like a bull in a rodeo after he saw a flash of red." Hamm and Potato Head stepped back and ran away as fast as they could. Buzz and Woody could not contain their laughter.

"She's back." Buzz whispered.

"Jess, Rex and I want to apologize too. We thought you looked really pretty in your getup yesterday." Slinky said.

"But you look pretty everyday!" Rex cried.

"Aww, thank you guys. I forgive you too." They walked off and left the four of them.

"You alright, Jess?" Woody asked. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I really am. I mean, beauty isn't everything right? Who says I'm imperfect, or not pretty or whatever else? I'll make that decision for myself. No one is going to tell me otherwise. It's like Selena Gomez said in one of her songs: I don't want to be anyone else, not a beauty queen, just beautiful me."

"Who's Selena Gomez?" Buzz asked.

"I'll tell you later. I'm proud of you, Jess." Woody said, hugging her. Bo hugged her too and then the two walked away. Buzz began to walk off too, but Jessie grabbed him back.

"Hey Buzz?" She asked. She then leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for what you said last night."

"Oh, anytime. He said. What, what are you going to do today?"

"Well I was going to watch the MMA fights on TV. Care to join me?"

"You like wrestling?" She nodded. _She likes wresting too!_ He thought to himself. "I would love to." They walked side by side, their fingers slightly touching.

_Who says__  
__Who says you're not perfect__  
__Who says you're not worth it__  
__Who says you're the only one that's hurting__  
__Trust me__  
__That's the price of beauty__  
__Who says you're not pretty__  
__Who says you're not beautiful_

_Who says_

***Okay, that's it for this story! I'll be posting a new story probably tomorrow. Till then, partners!***


End file.
